Cinderela (filme)
thumb|left|233pxCinderella (Cinderela no Brasil e Portugal, também conhecida como Cinderela - A Gata Borralheira) é um filme americano do gênero animação produzido pela Disney em 1950 e baseado no conto de fadas homônimo do autor Charles Perrault. É o décimo-segundo longa-metragem de animação dos estúdios Disney e foi lançado nos cinemas em 15 de Fevereiro de 1950. O filme foi dirigido por Clyde Geronimi, Hamilton Luske e Wilfred Jackson e produzido por Walt Disney. Possui duas sequencias: Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, de 2002 que mostra três histórias diferentes envolvendo os personagens do filme original. E Cinderela 3 - Uma Volta No Tempo que mostra o que aconteceria se o sapatinho não tivesse entrado no pé de Cinderela. Sinopse Um livro de histórias abre-se e conta a história de Cinderela . Após a morte de sua mãe em seu nascimento e seu pai, alguns anos depois, uma jovem é levado por sua madrasta e duas irmãs, Anastasia e Javotte. Mas a madrasta vai fazer uma diferença profunda entre suas filhas e os órfãos. O último é condenado a vestir trapos e deverá executar todas as tarefas domésticas, incluindo a limpeza das cinzas da lareira. Por esta razão, recebe o apelido de " Cinderella ". Cinderela apoia a sua condição, pois ele mantém a esperança de que seus sonhos, sonhos de amor. Uma manhã, acordado por pássaros, Cinderela começa o dia cercado por pássaros cantando e ratos da casa. O último ajudá-lo a lavar-se e vestir-se, escovar os dentes e até mesmo reparar roupas. Jac informa que um novo mouse foi preso em uma ratoeira, Cinderela decide salvar e roupas. Ela chama isso de souriceau Gustave abreviado Gus, e enquanto ela vai para as tarefas domésticas, Jac adverte Gus a existência de gato Lúcifer. Cinderela obedeceu ordens e vigília Lucifer primeiro a dar-lhe leite na cozinha. Ela encontrou a Pataud cão, sonhando que ele está perseguindo o gato. Para o bem do cão, Cinderela pediu para não fazer esse tipo de sonho que procuram desculpas para conversar e recordando a ameaça suas irmãs. O gato come na cozinha, o cão para fora e alimentar os animais Cinderela. Ratos a comer fora com as galinhas, deve passar a barreira Lúcifer . Jac imaginar o estratagema de um desvio eo destino designa como isca. Uma vez servido e voltou para a cozinha, Gus se vê lutando com Lúcifer por causa de muitos de milho que ele usa. Ele refugiou-se em um dos pratos de café da manhã para a madrasta e suas filhas. Os sinos e os gritos de três mulheres de som, enquanto Lúcifer procura descobrir em qual copo esconde o mouse. As três mulheres dão Cinderela novas tarefas. Gus está escondido sob o copo da madrasta como punição a lista de tarefas está crescendo e inclui banho de Lúcifer. No castelo, o rei praga contra seu filho, o príncipe, mas ele quer encontrar o amor e começar uma família para ter netos. Para a viagem de volta para o príncipe naquela noite, o rei organizou uma grande bola, e tentando forçar o destino, ele convidou as meninas do reino. Em Cinderela, as irmãs têm aulas de música, em desespero se juntou Lucifer Cinderela lavar o chão da sala a partir das bolhas de sabão. O gato usa a poeira suja na sala. Isto é, quando um mensageiro do rei bate. A carta adverte a casa de baile e as meninas convidando para se casar. Cinderela pede para ir. Madrasta concorda com a condição de que todo o seu trabalho é feito e tem um vestido decente. Cinderela quer fazer um vestido, mas a família faz de tudo para não deixá-lo em tempo. Os ratos decide surpreendê-lo e fazer com a ajuda de pássaros. Cinderela deve preparar seus vestidos irmãs enquanto a madrasta lhe informa que ela tem outras tarefas para ele. Gus e Jac missão é coletar as moedas para fazer o vestido, mas o rosto de Lúcifer. Eles recuperar uma fita e botões, mas o colar de pérolas é mais difícil de obter. Jac coloca as contas na cauda e juntou-se ratos Gus e pássaros no quarto onde o vestido da Cinderela toma forma. Às oito horas a bola de casa para muitas pessoas, o treinador chega à família de Cinderela. Este último não está pronto e decidiu ficar, mas os animais mostrar seu dom e, portanto, junta-se ao resto da família. Não querendo voltar atrás em sua palavra, a mãe-de detalhes do vestido e suas filhas descobriram que várias peças do seu negócio. Depois de alguns segundos, o vestido da Cinderela é encontrado em frangalhos. Cinderela se abriga sob uma árvore de salgueiro no jardim e chorando em um banco. Afigura-se, em seguida, a fada madrinha. Uma vez encontrada a sua varinha, ela transforma uma abóbora em uma carruagem, quatro camundongos JAC, Gus, Lucas Mert (ou Bert), em cavalos, caixa de cavalo na casa, o cão em Pataud lacaio e trapos Cinderela em um vestido branco com sapatos de cristal imaculado. Ela pode ir para a bola, a única condição de que a magia vai parar no golpe da meia-noite. O transporte pela cidade e juntou-se ao castelo. Príncipe acolhe um por um, as princesas e outras senhoras redor. Cinderella pelo corredor enquanto suas irmãs são apresentados ao príncipe. Príncipe vai para Cinderela, então um desconhecido, o rei pede a valsa ea bola começa. O rei vai para a cama, mas pediu o Grão-Duque do monitor príncipe encantado com Cinderela, deixá-los sozinhos até que ele perguntou a garota para se casar ... O casal vai para os jardins e hobby. Meia-noite chegou, Cinderella disse à jovem que ela deve agir rapidamente, antes de encontrar o príncipe para ir. Ela corre seguido pelo príncipe, mas perde um chinelo no salão escada. O príncipe está bloqueada por meninas e é o Grão-Duque que persegue Cinderela, mesmo chamando o guarda. A magia terminou, os soldados não são capazes de encontrar a menina. Cinderela acho que o jovem supera até mesmo o príncipe de seus sonhos e ela estragou tudo por perder a noção do tempo. Ela agradeceu a madrinha e pode manter como uma lembrança, um sapatinho de cristal. Por sua parte, o Grão-Duque deve despertar o rei e informá-lo de que nem tudo está perdido, porque ele encontrou um sapatinho de cristal pertencente a garota desconhecida. O príncipe, que prometeu se casar com o dono do sapatinho de cristal, o rei ordenou que ele procurar. Por decreto do rei, a menina que conseguem colocar no chinelo será reconhecido como a noiva do príncipe, todas as meninas do reino para tentar. Na casa de Cinderela, a nova causa comoção combate e Cinderela está chateado com esta notícia. Madrasta, percebendo a sua condição, trancado Cinderela em seu quarto. Os ratos vão tentar recuperar a chave. As irmãs afirmam ser os donos e são testados pelo Grão-Duque, mas seus pés são muito grandes. Cansado da noite, o Grão-Duque adormeceu por um momento. Este atraso permite que os ratos para recuperar a chave e subir as escadas enquanto Javotte se esforça para obter o seu pé no chinelo. No topo, Gus, que tem a chave, é preso por Lúcifer. Os ratos estão se rebelando contra o gato, auxiliado por aves. Cinderela chamadas usando Pataud mas o Grão-Duque já é o começo. Lançado, Cinderela chega ao topo da escada e pediu para experimentar o sapatinho. O Grão-Duque concorda, mas a madrasta fez com que a tomada de quebra o chinelo antes do teste. O Grão-Duque está desesperado até a segunda passagem Cinderela chinelo. O casamento do príncipe e Cinderela história acontece e termina com "e viveram felizes para sempre" ... Elenco Produção Cinderela foi o primeiro recurso de animação da Disney, desde Bambi em 1942, por causa da 2º Guerra Mundial, a Disney tinha sido obrigada a produzir filmes para o exercito, e pra completar, as bilheterias iam de mal a pior, o que fez o estúdio fazer vários filmes-pacotes, (um longa metragem composto por diversos curtas, que estão ligados em um tema só, ou não) de baixos custo como Tempo de Melodia e Música, Maestro!. Para manter os custos de Cinderela baixo, a referencia em live-action dos personagens foi amplamente utilizado. De acordo com Dowel Iaryn, um dos animadores de direção do filme, 90% de Cinderela foi feito usando modelos de ação ao vivo. Helene Stanley (modelo de Cinderela em live-action) e Ilene Woods, (voz de Cinderela) foram a forte influencia para os trejeitos da personagem título. Outras mídias *Cinderela e a Fada Madrinha aparecem na série de televisão O Point do Mickey. *Cinderela e a Fada Madrinha aparecem em vídeos-games baseados no filme como Kingdom Hearts e Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (mundo baseado no filme). Música As músicas de Cinderela foram escritas por Mack David, Jerry Livingston e Al Hoffman. Podemos destacar as canções "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes", "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo", "So This Is Love", "Sing Sweet Nightingale", "The Work Song" e "Cinderella" que estão incluídas no filme. A trilha sonora do filme foi lançada em 15 de Fevereiro de 1950 pela récem-criada gravadora Walt Disney Records. E foi re-lançada em 4 de Fevereiro de 1997 com músicas digitalmente remasterizadas. Sequencias O filme original de 1950 teve duas sequencias lançadas em DVD: a primeira foi Cinderella II: Dreams Come True lançada em Fevereiro de 2002, e a segunda Cinderella III: A Twist in Time lançada em 2007. Principais prêmios e indicações Oscar 1951 (EUA) *Indicado na categoria de Melhor Canção por Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo. *Indicado na categoria de Melhor Trilha Sonora. Festival de Berlim 1951 e 1960 (Alemanha) *Indicado ao Urso de Ouro, em 1960. *Venceu na categoria de melhor musical e recebeu o Prêmio da Audiência, em 1951. Festival de Veneza 1950 (Itália) *Ganhou o Prêmio Especial e foi indicado ao Leão de Ouro. Lançamento Cinderela foi lançado no cinemas dos EUA em 15 de Fevereiro de 1950, e foi um sucesso de bilheterias. Foi re-lançado em 1957, 1965, 1973, 1981 e 1987; no Brasil foi lançado em 22 de Maio de 1950; em Portugal foi lançado em 21 de Dezembro do mesmo ano. Na edição do filme em DVD no ano de 2005, ele passou por remasterização digital, em sua trilha sonora original de cinema e o som remixado com o novo 5.1 Disney Enhanced Home Theater Mix. E nos bônus contém um videoclip da música clássica A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes, cantada pelo grupo musical do Disney Channel Circle of Stars. Curiosidades *No Brasil, Cinderela já teve diversos títulos alternativos. Quando lançado nos cinemas, era chamado de A Gata Borralheira. No lançamento em vídeo, no início dos anos 90, o título foi mudado para Cinderela - A Gata Borralheira, o 1º lançamento foi em 1992. Depois, passou a ser chamado só de Cinderela em seu 2º lançamento em 1999. Em Portugal ocorreu um processo idêntico, talvez por causa da dublagem neste país ser a mesma que no Brasil. *As canções de Cinderela foram as primeiras partituras de música lançadas pela então recentemente criada Walt Disney Music Company. *Quando o filme foi lançado em 1950, ele se tornou não apenas um dos mais rentáveis do ano, como o maior sucesso da Disney em muitos anos. *Na nova edição do filme em Portugal fez-se a substituição da dublagem brasileira pela portuguesa, como vem acontecendo com todas as reedições dos clássicos da Disney que eram passados em Portugal com a dublagem brasileira. Embora mantenha-se os nomes da dublagem brasileira, alterando algumas expressões e uma ou outra palavra por uma mais usual ou familiriazada em Portugal do que no Brasil. Categoria:Filmes